El Principio Del Fin Y El Fin Del Principio
by LaRojas09
Summary: Todo principio tiene un final y este es ese final... pero todo final trae un nuevo comienzo y aquí es donde todo vuelve a comenzar para que una nueva aventura de comienzo para Hipo y Chimuelo. Lo se pésimo titulo y summary pero denle oportunidad soy nueva ;p
1. El Principio Del Fin

_**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**_

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON o COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRGAÓN, sus personajes en mayoría y escenarios también en mayoría pertenecen a DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, a mí solo me pertenecen la historia, los nuevos personajes y escenarios de mi creación. Soy nueva y es mi primer fic no sean tan duros.**

**Si quieren opinar por face también se vale pueden encontrarme como LaRojas Rojas o LaRojas09 y sin más preámbulos la historia.**

_Toda la película transcurre tal cual hasta el punto donde Chimuelo le dispara a Estoico que es donde comienza esta historia._

Después del disparo Hipo se abrazó al cuerpo de Estoico, Chimuelo por su parte se acercó intentando disculparse, sin embargo Hipo se lo impidió y le dijo que se alejara que no les Hiciera más daño, muy a su pesar el dragón negro hizo caso y se alejó mientras Valka se acercaba a Hipo para decirle que no fue culpa de Chimuelo que estaba bajo control, e ese momento Drago le ordeno a su alfa que tomara control de todos los dragones lo que incluía a Chimuelo quien bajo órdenes del alfa intento seguir a los demás dragones en su vuelo de regreso a Berk, cayendo varias veces en el intento hasta que Drago lo monto y se lo llevo con los demás dragones.

Después de revisar a Estoico y descubrir que estaba vivo Bocón le dijo a Hipo quien se negaba a separarse del lado de su padre que yacía inconsciente argumentando que jamás lo alcanzarían ya que todos los dragones se fueron con el alfa y Drago se llevó a Chimuelo, a lo que Valka sugirió una idea que podría funcionar para que los chicos fueran a detener a Drago mientras ella y Bocón cuidaban de Estoico, muy a su pesar y con la preocupación de que Berk fuera totalmente destruido, los chicos montaron a los dragones bebe y volaron a toda prisa de regreso a Berk en una loca carrera como ninguna otra donde Eret chocó contra una pared de hielo debido a la poca o casi nula dirección que podían darle a los pequeños traviesos .

Cuando los chicos llegaron lo que encontraron dejo a los chicos con la boca abierta, el salvajibestia había congelado casi toda la aldea y todos los dragones volaban en círculos sobre la isla y sobre Chimuelo se encontraba Drago dándole a la gente de Berk la noticia de que Estoico había muerto.

Después de ver eso Hipo rápidamente ingenio un plan que consistía en distraer al salvajibestia mientras él se acercaba a Chimuelo para hacerlo entrar en razón y enfrentar a Drago para liberar al resto de los dragones.

Una vez hecho el plan todos se fueron a sus puestos y mientras los chicos distraían al enorme dragón, Hipo se acercó a Chimuelo. Drago al darse cuenta de los intentos de Hipo por hacer reaccionar a su dragón comenzó a decirle que no podía hacer nada que ningún dragón se resistía al control del alfa. Ignorando olímpicamente a Drago, Hipo comenzó a hablarle a su dragón, su amigo, su hermano para que volviera en sí.

Chimuelo escuchaba una voz, era familiar pero las imágenes frente a él estaban borrosas y no podía aclarar sus sentidos para averiguar mejor que ocurría, mientras Hipo comenzó a acercar la palma de su mano y toco la nariz del dragón justo como lo había hecho la primera vez cuando se conocieron. En la visión de Chimuelo todo se aclaró y frente a él se encontraba su mejor amigo, había vuelto por él, lo había perdonado y eso lo alegraba, ahora solo era cuestión de quitar el peso que no correspondía (al fin se imaginan cuanto no ha de pesar semejante mastodonte¬¬) y reemplazarlo por el correcto por lo que se sacudió y saco a Drago de su lomo en cual cayo en uno de los enormes colmillos del alfa, al salir Drago del lomo de Chimuelo Hipo se apresuró a saltar de vuelta al lomo de su amigo y recupero el control, ahora solo era cuestión de vencer al tirano alfa para poder vivir en paz de nuevo.

Después de que Hipo volviera a estar sobre Chimuelo volaron inmediatamente a tratar de luchar contra el alfa, pero después de unos instantes el salvajibestia los golpeo con la cola casi de la misma manera que cuando lucharon contra el muerte roja, derribando a Hipo del lomo de Chimuelo y mandándolo al suelo en un golpe sordo, al momento de caer Drago le había ordenado al salvajibestia disparar para lo cual se preparaba y dejarlo sepultado en hielo y justo al momento del disparo Chimuelo se interpuso cubriendo a Hipo con su cuerpo, en ese momento llego Valka y se arrodillo espantada frente a lo que parecía la tumba de su hijo mientras Drago se burlaba diciendo que eso le pasaría a quien quisiera enfrentarlo y nadie podía vencerlo.

Justo después de decir eso un brillo azulado comenzó a surgir del fondo de la estructura de hielo, en ese momento Valka se separó de la estructura y esta exploto mostrando a Chimuelo siendo el origen de tan hermoso brillo (bueno a mí me parece hermoso ^~^) que cubría a Hipo, Drago enfureció le ordeno al salvajibestia destruirlo, en ese momento Hipo subió a Chimuelo y se posaron sobre una de las estacas de hielo que apuntaba de frente al alfa para retarlo a una batalla por el poder rugiendo como un alfa y disparo sus ahora más poderosas bolas de plasma, el alfa no se quedó atrás y comenzó a disparar hielo y a intentar recuperar el control que había roto Chimuelo al rugir y liberar a los demás dragones del trance en el que los tenia, haciendo que el par de amigos volaran y Chimuelo perdiera su brillo al distraerse por no volver a caer bajo control otra vez, al ver esto Hipo guio a Chimuelo donde había lo que parecía ser una bandera rota la cual tomo para cubrir los ojos y solapas para evitar que lo controlaran de nuevo, sin embargo nada parecía funcionar ya que el salvajibestia no retrocedía.

Hipo comenzaba a sentirse un poco desesperado ya que nada parecía detener a Drago y su alfa, en ese momento apareció Estoico sosteniendo su costado sangrante y siendo apoyado por Bocón y Patón para mantenerse en pie y diciéndole que no se diera por vencido, Hipo se sintió feliz de ver a su padre y Chimuelo también bueno el por escucharlo y se pusieron en marcha para proteger su pueblo y familia, pero esa pequeña distracción le iba a costar caro ya que el salvajibestia estaba a punto de lanzar un poderoso disparo de hielo justo a Chimuelo que no podía ver pero fue desviado cuando el cuándo el salvajibestia que estaba en el nido de Valka "Nevado" (es que así se me hace menos confuso y me gusto el nombre ;p) reapareció desde el fondo de las profundidades y rugió para reatar al alfa que le había quitado su poder, cuando Hipo le quito la venda a Chimuelo le dijo **–bueno** **ahora sabemos cómo llegaron hasta aquí-**.

Y así dio inicio la gran batalla final mientras Nevado embestía al contrario, Hipo y Chimuelo deshicieron ayudar por lo que este último encendió nuevamente su brillo y comenzó a atacar con sus súper potentes bolas de plasma a lo que los demás dragones siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a atacar con sus respectivos disparos contra el tirano que los había esclavizado, siguieron peleado hasta que Chimuelo lanzo una bola de plasma súper concentrada que dio en uno de los colmillos del salvajibestia justo donde tenía un golpe haciendo que se rompiera y cayera al mar, después de eso Drago que se había mantenido en la cabeza del dragón salto al mar mientras el tirano se iba a las profundidades para huir dándose por vencido y dando fin a la batalla y con un rígido de Nevado demostrando su poder para ser secundado por un rugido colectivo anunciado la victoria.

Una gran cantidad de dragones bajaron a tierra para reencontrarse con sus respectivos jinetes, entre ellos Chimuelo descendió justo frente a Estoico con un semblante triste dispuesto a pedir disculpas e Hipo bajo del lomo de Chimuelo para pedirle a su padre que perdonara a su amigo cuando Estoico de adelanto y dijo viendo a Chimuelo **–te perdono sé que no eras tú, después de todo salvaron a Berk con ayuda-** viendo a Nevado y el reto de los dragones que se encontraba a su alrededor **–pero lo salvaron con una condición, que Hipo se encargue de Berk mientras me recupero después podrán explorar un poco más, aunque me cueste admitirlo estoy peor de lo que parece- **poniendo una mano sobre el Hombro de Hipo que se encontraba frente a él junto a Chimuelo.

Estoico y Valka estaban frente a ellos con una sonrisa llena de orgullo de que su hijo se hubiera salvado Berk otra vez, en ese momento Bricanubes apareció e hizo una reverencia y al instante el resto de os dragones lo imito, a Chimuelo le sorprendió la actitud y volteo a Nevado que hizo una señal con la cabeza en señal de respeto dándole a Valka la tarea de aclarar que Chimuelo ahora era respetado como un alfa a lo que este se irguió con orgullo aceptando las muestras de respeto que los otros le mostraban.

Después de eso a Estoico le dio un fuerte ataque de dolor, inmediatamente Hipo dio la orden de llevarlo a él y cualquier otro herido que hubiese al gran salón del cual fue una suerte que la entrada no quedara totalmente bloqueada solo fue cuestión de romper un par de estacas de hielo que con ayuda de los dragones no fue problema y así comenzó uno de los mayores retos para Hipo ser el jefe, reconstruir Berk y lograr que todo volviera a la normalidad, Estoico comprendió lo que Hipo necesitaba y sabía que algún día tomaría el lugar que le correspondía. Así pasaron unas semanas para que Estoico se recuperara lo suficiente y pudiera ayudar a Hipo en la ardua tarea de ser jefe y Chimuelo aprendía y ayudaba a Nevado en las responsabilidades de alfa ya que este también había resultado bastante herido durante la batalla y bueno lo más importante que había aprendido es que un alfa ve por su nido.

Así transcurrieron unos pocos meses para que todo volviera a la normalidad tanto Estoico como Nevado volvieran a tomar sus responsabilidades como jefes e Hipo y Chimuelo volvieran a su afán explorar nuevas tierras y nuevas especias de dragones pero este solo era el comienzo de una nueva aventura **Y EL NUEVO PRINCIPIO**.

**Como esta:**

Hipo y Chimuelo viajaban hacia 'Axila Lamida' para explorar un poco más el terreno y ver si podían descubrir nuevos dragones, pero el clima no parecía estar a su favor ya que durante el camino comenzó a nublarse y aunque al principio no le tomaron importancia estando a punto de llegar a la isla el viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte a tal punto que casi se formaba un huracán a pesar de que trataban de mantenerse tan estables como fuera posible pero (ese mendigo 'pero' como me encanta) resultaba casi imposible y para colmo también comenzó una tormenta a la que poco le faltaba para ser eléctrica y bueno todo eso combinado dio origen a un huracán del cual no podían refugiarse porque no había ni un mísero pedacito de tierra en el cual descender lo que dejo como única opción llegar a la isla, el huracán no dio tregua y pronto logro su cometido (si el huracán quería eso y no, no estaba vivo), logrando separar a Hipo y Chimuelo el cual cayó al agua dolorosamente a causa de la altura (hay que aceptar que ay maneras dolorosas de caer al agua y el cayo de una de esas maneras-_-) a lo que atino a nadar cuando logro llenar sus pulmones nuevamente de oxígeno para su alivio vio que no se encontraba tan lejos de la costa como él creía así que obviamente se puso a nadar llegando rápidamente a la playa y se refugió en una pequeña cueva cercana quedando inmediatamente inconsciente…

**Mientras tanto con Hipo:**

Había caído muy fuerte sobre unos árboles que amortiguaron un poco la caída al menos evitando que terminara con algo fracturado y para su mala suerte seguía lloviendo a cantaros y se encontraba en lo que parecía el fondo de un barranco que sería muy difícil de escalar, así que opto por recorrer el lugar en busca de una cueva donde refugiarse una salida o mejor aún encontrar a su amigo, la primera no era urgencia no se podía mojar más de lo que ya estaba pero las otras dos eran más importantes así que apuro el paso hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser una roca moviéndose por sí sola para transformarse en un enorme dragón y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el dragón que de alguna manera se había encogido… un poco, pero continuando con la racha de mala suerte de Hipo inmediatamente después sintió una fuerte punzada en el brazo, le quemaba como si le estuvieran clavando un metal al rojo vivo y causara que toda la sangre del cuerpo le hirviera ya que podía ver el vapor emanando de todo su cuerpo y como cereza del pastel el dragón comenzó a hablar pero el dolor comenzaba a causar que perdiera la razón que solo lo dejo escuchar una parte de todo lo que le dijo ósea el principio (ya no me entendí ni yo:/) **–tu nobleza y espíritu de dragón te hacen merecedor del valioso don que te voy a dar pero debes guardar el secreto o solo contarlo a quienes sean de tu entera confianza…-** en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro la voz seguía hablando pero ya no distinguía lo que decía… solo… ruido y después nada.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a calar en su rostro pero no fue lo que lo despertó, lo que realmente lo despertó fue la sensación de una suave un poco rasposa y bífida lengua sobre su rostro, teniendo como única reacción usar sus manos para alejar el rostro del reptil que funciono bastante bien, aún no había abierto los ojos pero mentalmente agradecía que estos lengüetazos no estuvieran tan llenos de baba como siempre, lo que causo un clic en su cerebro Chimuelo jamás haría eso así que decidió abrir lentamente sus ojos, lo que tenía frente a él lo dejo impactado. Era un furia nocturna que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para verlo completo pero no tanto como para no acercarse, en un principio creyó que era Chimuelo ya que no había más furias nocturnas pero inmediatamente descarto la idea ya que no tenía silla ni prótesis, de hecho su cola estaba completa y la movía lentamente de un lado a otro y lo más importante eran sus ojos no eran aquel verde toxico de su amigo eran azules, un azul hermoso a su parecer tan azules como el océano mismo que lo veían con curiosidad y desconfianza preparándose para lo que viniera, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que este furia nocturna era tan expresivo como Chimuelo y era del mismo tamaño solo que un poco más fino…

**Es mi primer fic y el principio de una historia mucho más grande, perdón por como conté el final pero necesitaba hacer lo rápido y luego perdí la inspiración, además tengo mucho trabajo y bueno como dicen por ahí "es lo que ay" así que GRACIAS por leer y perdón por las faltas de ortografía (si ven faltas de ortografía díganme si quieren), sin más reviews, positivos, negativos, constructivos, destructivos, jitomatazos, mentadas son recibidos por igual y hasta la próxima.**


	2. El Fin Del Principio

…**EL FIN DEL PRINCIPIO**

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON o COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRGAÓN, sus personajes en mayoría y escenarios también en mayoría pertenecen a DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, a mí solo me pertenecen la historia, los nuevos personajes y escenarios de mi creación.**

_(Aparece detrás del escudo de Hipo mientras ve al público enojado y con varios tipos de armas y vegetales)_**Perdón por tardarme una eternidad en actualizar pero mi teléfono se aventó a nadar, vivió pero perdí todos mis archivos tenia adelantos de la historia futura y bueno ahora ya saben que paso les pido perdón y los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Si quieren opinar por face también se vale pueden encontrarme como LaRojas Rojas o LaRojas09 y sin más preámbulos la historia.**

%%%%%%%%%%

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a calar en su rostro pero no fue lo que lo despertó, lo que realmente lo despertó fue la sensación de una suave un poco rasposa y bífida lengua sobre su rostro, teniendo como única reacción usar sus manos para alejar el rostro del reptil que funciono bastante bien, aún no había abierto los ojos pero mentalmente agradecía que estos lengüetazos no estuvieran tan llenos de baba como siempre, lo que causo un clic en su cerebro, Chimuelo jamás haría eso así que decidió abrir lentamente sus ojos, lo que tenía frente a él lo dejo impactado. Era un furia nocturna que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para verlo completo pero no tanto como para no acercarse, en un principio creyó que era Chimuelo ya que no había más furias nocturnas pero inmediatamente descarto la idea ya que no tenía silla ni prótesis, de hecho su cola estaba completa y la movía lentamente de un lado a otro y lo más importante eran sus ojos no eran aquel verde toxico de su amigo eran azules, un azul hermoso a su parecer tan azules como el océano mismo que lo veían con curiosidad y desconfianza preparándose para lo que viniera, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que este furia nocturna era tan expresivo como Chimuelo y era del mismo tamaño solo que un poco más fino.

Al principio se emocionó en silencio sabía que un movimiento en falso y no lo volvería a ver, así que con mucho cuidado y movimientos lentos, tal cual le había enseñado su madre se acercó, todo iba perfecto se estaba acercando y el furia no retrocedía aunque tampoco bajo un poco la guardia seguía preparado para todo, estaba cerca solo un poco más y fue en ese momento cuando el dragón comenzó a gruñir señalando el brazo donde llevaba la daga con la que afilaba su carboncillo para escribir, con mucho cuidado la saco de la funda y la lanzo fuera de su alcance entonces señalo a su pierna aun gruñendo.

Hipo: -"Eres muy inteligente"-tomo el cilindro y también lo arrojo**–Bien lo vez ya estoy totalmente desarmado no te are daño-** sabía que los dragones eran inteligentes y podían legar a entender el lenguaje humano bastante bien pero lo que jamás espero fue que hubiera una respuesta.

Furia:-¿Cómo puedo estar totalmente segura humano?- mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

Hipo: esa respuesta lo dejo helado **–Puedes hablar o tal vez es un sueño extraño causado por la desesperación de encontrar a otro furia nocturna y el fuerte golpe que seguro que me di al caer cuando yo y Chimuelo quedamos a atrapados en aquel tornado porque estoy seguro que eso fue real y… un momento,-** hasta ese momento no había reparado en donde estaba Chimuelo. **-Chimuelo-** dijo en apenas un susurro e inmediatamente su cara de preocupación salto a la vista que tenía enfrente.

La actitud de ese humano era extraña primero actuaba como si nunca hubiera visto un dragón, segundo trata de acercarse con armas, tercero lanza sus armas lejos quedando indefenso ¿y que humano en su sano juicio hacia eso? Ninguno, cuarto le habla y después se sorprende porque escucho una respuesta, quinto comienza a hablar consigo mismo además de mencionar un nombre extraño por el cual pone una cara de auténtica preocupación y por ultimo olía como un furia nocturna y ella jamás había olido algo así, excepto una vez en su vida pero era diferente, sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos rodo los ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro y decidió irse definitivamente ese humano estaba loco, así que se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse cuando la voz del humano la detuvo.

Hipo: **-Espera, ¿puedes hablar conmigo?, quiero decir ¿puedes entenderme y o hablar mi lengua?-** bueno si estaba soñando o no lo mejor sería averiguarlo ¿no?

Furia:-Pues sí parece que puedo entenderte y hablar contigo, pero no puedo hablar tu lengua si es lo que preguntas, más bien tu puedes hablar dragones de alguna manera, tal vez tuvo que ver con el dragón que estaba contigo y te dio un poder especial y…- hubiera continuado hablando pero Hipo la interrumpió.

Hipo:**-Espera, espera un momento ¿dijiste que el dragón que estaba conmigo me dio un poder especial?, esto es un sueño definitivamente-** entonces vio a la furia y le dijo **–Golpéame, si me duele estoy despierto y si no entonces espero que me despierte.-**

Muy a su pesar y dudando totalmente de la salud mental del humano decidió hacerle caso, sería divertido ver la reacción del humano al saber que no era un sueño y le dio un fuerte golpe en una mejilla con su cola lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo (como las cachetadas que le daba doña Florinda a don Ramón pero tantito peor).

Furia: -¿Estás bien humano? Ya te convenciste que no estas soñando ¿o quieres otro para terminar de convencer?-menciono con algo de burla y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hipo: **-Si ya me convencí no estoy soñando-** mientras se sobaba la mejilla, bueno había comprobado que no era un sueño así que debía obtener respuestas y algo le decía que si bien la Furia no las tenía todas probablemente tendría algunas **-¿Qué era el dragón que me hizo esto?-**.

Furia: -Buen lo que viste era un SEA DRAGONUS MAXIMUS- (bueno investigue un poquito) solo obtuvo como respuesta una cara de confusión por parte del humano así que procedió a explicar mejor –dragones "extintos" muy antiguos, que aprendieron a utilizar la energía que les rodeaba para invocar magia, toparse con uno es demasiado extraño por lo que cuando se presenta es solo para algo muy importante así que felicidades, supongo que debes ser o debiste hacer algo muy importante o bueno para que te hayan dado el don de entender la lengua de los dragones.-

Hipo había quedado impactado por lo que le habían dicho y si lo que decía era cierto entonces había más personas con alguno don como el suyo.

Hipo: **-¿Entonces hay más personas con dones como el mío?-** recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la furia como única respuesta **– ¿Las conoces? ¿Puedes llevarme con ellas?-**.

Furia: -si y no, son contados y muy pocos aquellos que recibieron un don deben guardarlo en secreto y si es necesario solo confiarlo a aquellos más cercanos a tu corazón o podrías ponerlos en peligro a causa de que alguien quiera manipularte para usar tu don para el mal.-

Hipo: **-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-** la respuesta que le había dado lo dejo sorprendido por lo que tenía que preguntar.

Furia: -O fácil humano, no eres el primero que conozco que recibió un don, mi hermana también lo recibió y ella si escucho la advertencia completa que le dio el dragón, o ¿a ti no te advirtió?-.

Hipo: **-Si me dijo varias cosas pero perdí el conocimiento debido al dolor, además sabes tengo nombre-** menciono un poco molesto no le gustaba que le dijera humano **–Mi nombre es Hipo lindo nombre lo sé, pero no es el peor y por cierto sabes ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-**.

Furia: -Bueno un gusto Hipo mi nombre es Luna- le ofreció la cola como si se tratase de su mano (órale ya ni yo) Hipo respondió un "mucho gusto" el gesto, sonriendo par después para después soltarla y permitirle continuar hablando, -pues creo que unos minutos aun llovía cuando escuche tu grito, y cuando llegue el dragón se marchaba y poco después dejo de llover, pase varios minutos tratando de despertarte porque me pareció extraño que olieras a Furia Nocturna-.

A Hipo le sorprendió la amabilidad de Luna y su sinceridad, aparentemente se había quedado a ayudarlo y aunque estaba agradecido y quisiera conocerla mejor sabía que tenía que encontrare a Chimuelo así que no le quedo de otra más que pedirle ayuda y quien sabe tal vez podría convencer a Luna de ir a vivir en Berk para que Chimuelo ya no fuera el único Furia Nocturna, así que se decidió por soltar la información poco a poco rogando a los dioses que no se fuera y después la invitarían a vivir en Berk.

Hipo: **-Luna disculpa, sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero… mm ¿me ayudas?-** menciono con algo de pena y apuntando arriba en señal de querer subir.

Luna: -Claro Hipo-

Voló y dio una pequeña voltereta en el aire tomando a Hipo de los brazos muy parecido a como Chimuelo había atrapado a Astrid hace algunos años solo que menos brusco y con más cuidado elevando a Hipo fuera del barranco y poniéndolo a salvo en tierra firme, y justo cuando Luna se iba a marchar Hipo llamo su atención era ahora o nunca.

Hipo: **-Espera no te vayas quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante que tal vez te interese.-**

Eso llamo la atención de Luna que podría decirle u ofrecerle que le pudiera interesar, bueno irse no era una manera de saberlo así que aterrizo frente a Hipo prestando atención interesada en lo que iba a decir.

%%%%%%%%%%

**En Berk:**

Valka estaba preocupada había visto cambios repentinos en el clima pero nunca de esa magnitud y aunque no llegaba a Berk a lo lejos se podía ver una gran tormenta que empeoraba con cada instante, Estoico también se preocupó aun cuando él estaba en una importante reunión de jefes en otra isla algo lejana, le preocupaba, y mucho había sentido aun a esa distancia la fuerza y magnitud de la tormenta, solo esperaba y rogaba a los dioses que Hipo no estuviera en medio de eso, pero valla que estaba muy equivocado.

De regreso a Berk Valka inspeccionaba que los dragones estuvieran bien ya que durante la tormenta se alteraron mucho, sabía que habían sentido algo muy poderoso y prueba de ello era que Nevado estaba muy angustiado aunque más bien parecía un dragón sumiso temiendo a un alfa, algo más poderoso que un salvajibestia estaba cerca ¿pero que podía ser?, Valka lo sabíaasí que busco a Brincanubes para salir disparada hacia 'Axila Lamida', fue una suerte que lo hubiera atrapado a Hipo antes de que saliera y este le comentara a donde iba.

Vio a Brincanubes cerca de un precipicio viendo en dirección al ojo del huracán (esto sucede cuando Hipo y Chimuelo están dentro de la tormenta- huracán), Brincanubes sabía que algo pasaba, algo grande. Mientras Valka se dirigía a paso veloz a su dragón se topó con Bocón, solo le comento que iría a buscar a su hijo, al ojo del huracán de ser necesario.

Bocón: **-Es muy peligroso que vallas en este momento Estoico me mataría si supiera que te deje ir así como así a un lugar como ese, o por lo menos lleva a un equipo contigo-** volvió a insistir por tercera vez sujetando a la mujer del brazo, sabia de primera mano o prótesis que la terquedad de Hipo era de familia aunque ahora estaba seguro de donde salió la necedad de arriesgarse más de lo necesario, Valka al ver que el vikingo no la dejaría marcharse se las ingenió para convencerlo.

Valka: **-Bocón tengo que ir sola, no voy a arriesgar a los dragones ni a los jinetes.-** al ver que eso no lo convencíarecurrió a hacer algo que no le gustaba mucho amenazarlo con lo único que sabía que no resistiría después de todo Bocón resistiría caer en un volcán, una pelea sin armas contra cien dragones, quedar congelado vivo y si bien sabía que estaba exagerando también sabía que no podía con lo que iba a chantajearlo **–Si no me dejas ir he Hipo sale lastimado por eso,-** tomo aire y se armó de valor **–lo vas a lamentar de por vida haciéndote comer mis albóndigas-**(digo si esas albóndigas mataban más bestias que un hacha de batalla no me quiero imaginar que sería comerlas +_+)**, -así que no le digas a nadie será mejor no alertar al pueblo.-**

Ante semejante amenaza Bocón se quedóestático soltando a la mujer y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Solo había 2 cosas a las que Bocón le temía a muerte la primera era que alguien de su familia ósea los Haddock muriera o estuviera en peligro de muerte digo no en balde casi le da un infarto de pensar que Hipo y Estoico habían muerto en sus respectivos… accidentes y no se diga lo que sería comer esas albóndigas de nuevo, si aun después de 20 años tenía algunas dando batalla, definitivamente no quería volver a sentirlas recién comidas aun tenia pesadillas de lo mal que se había sentido después de comerlas, mataría a cualquiera que no fuera su familia antes de que lo obligaran a comerlas de nuevo. Bocón seguía estático viendo a la nada recordando esas situaciones que lo aterraban tan profundamente.

Mientras Valka continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a su dragón, mientras Brincanubes miraba hacia el horizonte sin ver nada en realidad solo sentía esa poderosa presencia que lo intimidaba e inquietaba, eso, era mucho más que un simple alfa. Cuando Valka llego se sorprendió cuando le dijo a Brincanubes que irían a la tormenta y este se negó no solo a ir sino también a ser montado, no era extraño que el gran dragón se negara a ser montado por una persona cualquiera pero que se negara a ser montado por su jinete era demasiado extraño, por suerte no había nadie más por ahí excepto Bocón que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos quien solo se movió un poco en forma de un leve temblor por quien sabe que pensamiento y salió volando directo a la tormenta que parecía estarse calmando.

%%%%%%%%%%

**De vuelta con Hipo:**

Le había explicado a Luna que regresara con él a Berk donde tendría una vida tranquila, pero ella se negó le dijo que la vida en las islas del norte era bastante tranquila (o al menos yo creo que se encuentra al norte). Busco varias razones pero para cada una de ellas la evadía con bastante facilidad, al menos hasta que se le prendió el foco (bueno la vela o antorcha en este caso, pero se entiende), ella había mencionado que olía a Furia Nocturna ¿no?

Hipo:**-te puedo preguntar algo, claro si no es mucha molestia-** (o si Luna parecía judicial y de los buenos, porque todo lo que decía podía y seria usado en su contra).

Luna:-Claro, pero condición de que según lo que preguntes yo tendré derecho a preguntar algo similar- (ven que no miento).

Hipo: **-¿de dónde eres?, bueno a lo que me refiero es ¿de dónde vienes?-**

Por primera vez había logrado dejarla sin palabras aunque la reacción que esperaba no fue la que recibió, Luna puso una cara de tristeza y melancolía al recordar a su familia y a su hermana, tantos años que pasaron juntas y ahora… sacando esos pensamientos de su mente solo respondió.

Luna: -soy de todas partes y de ningún lugar, desde que destruyeron el lugar donde nací y a mi familia- el semblante serio y el tono en que lo dijo le daba a entender a Hipo que su pregunta estaba fuera del lugar -¿y tú, de dónde eres?-

Hipo se quedó pensando después de la respuesta que recibió no se lo esperaba, además no había escuchado la pregunta de la Furia Nocturna y para colmo se sentía culpable había removido un momento doloroso así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue disculparse.

Hipo**: ****-Ah disculpa por preguntar algo que no debía y por no escuchar lo que me decías-** Luna acepto la disculpa y volvió a hacer la pregunta e Hipo respondió**–Soy de Berk es el lugar del que te hablaba ya sabes, estaciones ilimitadas de alimentos, baños para dragón… en ese lugar humanos y dragones vivimos en paz nos ayudamos mutuamente, asípodrías dejar de viajar de un lugar a otro y vivir relajada y en paz sin preocuparte de que alguien trate de cazarte o capturarte, ¿Qué dices?-** la miro suplicante para ver si así aceptaba y por la cara de la dragona parecía que iba a aceptar y Luna respondió (redoble de tambores)…

Luna: -Por qué exactamente debería dejar de viajar digo e recorrido muchos lugares muy hermosos, además no puedo dejar de viajar al menos no hasta que encuentre lo que busco es la razón por la que recorrimos tanto mundo y por lo que viajamos tantos años.-

Hipo: se quedó pasmado y boquiabierto por la respuesta, hasta que su cerebro hizo clic Luna había dicho viajamos ósea que viajaba con alguien más**-¿Qué buscas y quien o quienes buscaban contigo?-** esa curiosidad lo mataba era posible que viajara con más Furias Nocturnas.

Luna abrió los ojos muy grandes al darse cuenta que por hablar de más había metido la pata y bien metida, no podía echar de cabeza a su hermana sabía lo que había hecho, ella le había dicho dónde podía estar lo que buscaba y aunque fue idea de las dos separarse por un tiempo para que cada una buscara y encontrara la paz que habían buscado desde hace tantos años, aunque sufrieran horrores al separarse, después de todo habían estado separadas antes pero nunca por tanto tiempo ni de esa manera en su vida.

Luna: -A uno solo a uno con uno basta, uno de mi especie desde la última vez que vi a mi familia no he visto a otro como yo además quien viajaba conmigo era mi hermana no es de mi especie si me preguntas pero crecimos juntas y no me preguntes quien era ella por favor- menciono mientras se ponía cabizbaja le dolía en el ama haberse separado de su hermana de esa manera y estaba segura de que su hermana también sufría igual pro la comprensión a la otra las había llevado a esa decisión.

Hipo: **-Que curioso que busques a otro de tu especie porque yo también busco a otro Furia Nocturna como tú-** menciono como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Y como si se le hubiera prendido el foco un rayo paso a espaldas de Luna quien levanto sus orejas al escuchar eso dándole a comprender dos cosas: la primera la tormenta iba a regresar con mucha fuerza y muchos rayos eso se comenzaba a sentir era una tormenta eléctrica, y la segunda y más importante Hipo sabia donde había otro Furia Nocturna después de todo había mencionado "otro" por lo que tenía una alta probabilidad de conocerlo ¿no?, así que sin perder ni un poco de tiempo se acercó y lo olfateo con mucho cuidado, había varios olores pero el más fuerte después del suyo que por alguna razón olía a Furia Nocturna con humano pero no podía ser igual que su hermana***1*** cierto ¿no?, e fin el otro olor más fuerte era de otro un Furia Nocturna como él le había dicho además por el olor podía distinguir***2*** que era muy cercano a su edad tal vez de su misma edad. Estaba a punto de salir volando cuando la fuerte lluvia, el feroz viento y por supuesto los poderosos rayos se lo impidieron, sí que buscaría por tierra aunque fuera más tardado y estuviera lloviendo claro llevando al humano por si la lluvia mermaba el olor no perderlo.

%%%%%%%%%%

**Con Valka** (esto ocurre cuando Hipo y Luna hablaban y no hay tormenta):

Justo a la mitad del viaje la inquietud de Brincanubes desapareció, el cielo se despejo muy abruptamente y el viaje fue muy tranquilo. Al llegar a la playa vieron un camino estaba borroso y apenas se distinguía por la reciente caída de lluvia, pero lo suficiente mente visible para seguirlo asique si lo siguió y lo que vio al final del camino la sorprendió era nada más y nada menos que Chimuelo, estaba inconsciente e Hipo no estaba con el así que comenzó a revisarlo, parecía no tener nada.

Mientras Valka revisaba a Chimuelo comenzó otra tormenta igual de fuerte que la anterior pro con más rayos dejándolos atrapados ya que si el Furia Nocturna salía su cola atraería los rayosponiendo en peligro a Valka, Brincanubes y más que nada a Chimuelo quien comenzaba a despertar y al momento de recordar todo salió disparado deteniéndose al instante por una fuerte punzada que le causo mucho dolor así que después de otra revisión la pelirroja se aseguró que fue solo un golpe, pero uno muy fuerte al parecer.

Chimuelo solo podía pensar en donde podría estar Hipo al fin de cuentas recordaba como este había sido llevado por el tornado el cual parecía tener algo dentro llevándose a su jinete lejos, después de la revisión y de que considerara que había descansado lo suficiente ignoro el dolor en su lomo y la tormenta con rayos (ignorando nimiedades realmente) se dispuso a salir topándose en la entrada a un enorme Brincanubes que le impedía salir y le decía que descansara un poco más, mínimo hasta que la tormenta menguara un poco obteniendo como respuesta del dragón oscuro una negación diciendo que Hipo estaba en problemas y así siguieron su discusión en dragones***3*** hasta que Valka intervino si bien no hablaba dragones se daba una idea de lo que podían estar discutiendo.

Valka: **-Basta muchachos no es momento de pelear, seguramente Hipo está bien es muy liste y estará refugiado en algún lugar al igual que nosotros, además porque estaría afuera si el metal de su pierna atrae los rayos, así que basta descansen y en cuanto no haya rayos saldremos a buscarlo-** ante semejante argumento Chimuelo no podía discutir así que se echó en el suelo a tomar un pequeño descanso que se merecía.

%%%%%%%%%%

**En Berk:**

Después de reaccionarBocón había ido corriendo tanto como podía a donde Estoico quien daba unas ordenes aun incluso cuando acababa de llegar de una importante junta con el consejo vikingo y a pesar de que cualquiera que lo viera podría decir que se encontraba en perfecto estado en realidad aún se llegaba a sentir un poco mal pero era un vikingo y estos no demostraban debilidad en ningún momento, ¿Qué pensaría la aldea si lo viera débil? Por supuesto que no era un líder y debía verse e imponerse como tal, aunque muy disimuladamente de recargaba un poco en Rompecráneos, cuando llego su viejo amigo y herrero como alma que lleva el diablo quien le llevo la nueva noticia de las fugas y amenazas recientes, todo esto claro después de recuperar el aliento (que le tomo varios minutos valga la redundancia).

Después de escuchar de boca de su amigo la locura que habían hecho su hijo y esposa Estoico y Bocón se pusieron en marcha gracias al súper olfato de Rompecráneos saber hacia dónde se habían ido no fue problema, el problema fue la tormenta que se desato que si bien mermaba un poco su avance no los detenía después de todo esa era una nimiedad cuando se trataba del bienestar de su familia. Gracias a los dioses ningún rayo los alcanzo y la tormenta desapareció rápido.

%%%%%%%%%%

**Con Hipo y Luna:**

Iban a salir a buscar cuando la tormenta eléctrica se desato y bueno a fin de cuentas no es que Hipo no se quisiera mojar de hecho seguía empapado, lo único que le preocupaba al joven vikingo eran los rayos y por experiencia propia sabía que el que le cayera un rayo no era nada agradable, así que muy a su pesar y de mala gana Luna tuvo que aceptar, ella no quería perder el tiempo pero un rayo cayó lo suficientemente cerca como para casi rostizarlos (atraído por supuesto por el poco metal de la pierna de Hipo) puede hacer que cambie de opinión cualquiera hasta una terca Fura Nocturna.

Hipo y Luna se encontraban refugiados en una cueva que por suerte estaba cerca, el vikingo consideraba una suerte que la dragona fuera muy buena olfateando ya que capto el olor rápidamente y lo encontrarían fácilmente. La tormenta paso sorprendentemente rápido y en cuanto se aseguraron que la tormenta había pasado continuaron con su camino y Luna rápidamente encontró el rastro y se pusieron en camino a pie porque el viento seguía muy fuerte no lo suficiente para impedir que los dragones volaran pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar a un jinete sin silla así queriendo o no tuvieron que caminar.

Hipo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos pero no tanto como para no seguirle el paso a la Furia. ¿Si no vivía tan lejos como es que nunca se habían encontrado? Bueno había dicho que había viajado por muchos lugares eso lo explicaba, ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo que estuvo viajando?, ¿qué especie era su hermana y porque no quería hablar de ella?, y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de sus poderes?

Las peguntas abrumaban cada vez más su cabeza y por tanto se comenzaba a quedar atrás, para cuando Luna se dio cuenta ya había dejado muy atrás al vikingo así que no le quedó más remedio que regresar por el después de todo era quien conocía al otro Furia Nocturna o al menos esas eran las probabilidades, justo cuando se colocó a su lado para reclamarle noto como el chico iba totalmente ido, y "¿Por qué mejor no lo ayudo a reaccionar?" pensó mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa. El castaño iba en automático tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando la dragona se desvió, y tan perdido iba e sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una liana se levantó lo suficiente como para hacerlo tropezar y cayo de lleno en un charco de lodo, después de burlas y reclamaciones el par continuo con su camino y el viento bueno… el viento seguía igual así que nada de volar.

%%%%%%%%%%

**Con Valka:**

Apenas había terminado la tormenta cuando Chimuelosalió disparado a buscar a su jinete, así que a Valka y Brincanubes no les quedo de otra que seguirlo mientras olfateaba todo como un sabueso.

%%%%%%%%%%

**Con Estoico y Bocón:**

Habíanvolado aun con las inclemencias del clima, claro estaba que una pequeñez como esa no los detendría (si no los detuvo la tormenta de nieve cuando buscaban a Hipo antes de toparse con el nido, porque esta nimiedad ¿sí?), son vikingos fuertes, que domaban mares, conquistaban montañas y ahora el cielo era parte de ellos y ellos del cielo junto a sus leales amigos y compañeros dragones (uy que poética salí). El fin llegaron a la isla pero Rompecráneos y Gruñón estaban muy cansados así que decidieron descansar un poco, no solo por los dragones sino también por Estoico que comenzaba a resentir lo duro del viaje, pero según él no era nada (que suerte que Bocón pensara lo contrario ¬¬).

%%%%%%%%%%

**Con Hipo y Luna:**

Después de que le castaño se quitara el lodo de encima continuaron el trayecto con algunas bromas de cortesía de la Furia Nocturna como: "en otros lugares utilizan el lodo para mejorar la apariencia, ahora todas las chicas pelearan por ti" o "el lodo es un excelenteexfoliante, las mujeres envidiaran tu piel" (cuando en realidad ya lo envidiaban por verse mejor que muchas de ellas ^-^) y varias cosas por el estilo, continuando así su camino con el atardecer haciéndose presente, y hubieran continuado con su camino tranquilamente hasta que Luna paro en seco advirtiéndole a Hipo que se ocultara. Ya ocultos entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol (hasta que Luna le ayudo a subir a Hipo ¬¬) esperaban a los "atacantes", cuando unos enormes arbustos comenzaron a moverse para dar paso a la silueta de Chimuelo sacudiendo los restos de pobres y salvajes hojas que se atoraron en la silla, al verlo Hipo sonrió y bajo del árbol tan rápido como pudo (desperdiciando en balde el trabajo de la dragona) abrazando a su mejor amigo, y Luna bueno… prefirió solo ver.

Unos instante después de que Chimuelo hiciera acto de presencia Valka y Brincanubes llegaron detrásalgo cansados definitivamente el dragón negro tenía prisa, cuando llego la mujer al ver que si hijo estaba sano y salvo empapado a mas no poder pero eso si sano y salvo, también fue a abrazarlo mientras le preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?, para proseguir a regañarlo por su imprudencia y mentalmente agradeciendo a los dioses que no le hubiese pasado nada (si seguramente ¬¬, no le ha de haber pasado nada). Luna por su parte solo observabaperfectamente oculta desde su lugar en el árbol siendo favorecida con el oscurecimiento del cielo, pero, observaba al Furia Nocturna delante de ella tenía… "una familia", pensó recordando a la que había perdido después de que su hogar fuera atacado y como su hermana se había convertido en su única familia durante tanto tiempo y ahora la extrañaba tanto. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o pensar algo más llegaron más humanos montados en dragones que se acercaron al castaño para hacer exactamente la misma rutina de Valka, pro antes de poder continuar Rompecráneos comenzó a olfatear algo no sabía lo que era solo que se trataba de un dragón probablemente enemigo, así que se puso en guardia temiendo lo peor. Por su parte Luna se alertó y se reprendió mentalmente, se había descuidado y la habían descubierto lo peor de todo es que no había escapatoria. Por la mente de Hipo solo cruzaba un pensamiento "y si Rompecráneos lastimaba a Luna o peor aún Luna acababa con Rompecráneos", no dudaba del poder de los Furia Nocturna y su gran capacidad para hacerle frente a dragones más poderosos y derrotarlos, lo había comprobado a la mala por decirlo de alguna manera, "y… ¿si mata al dragón de su padre?".

Rompecráneos estaba a punto de atacar cuando Hipo se interpuso.

Hipo: **-No espera-** grito mientras en ágil y sobrehumano***4*** movimiento se colocóentre el árbol y Rompecráneos quien estaba más que dispuesto a derribar y destruir el árbol solo como una mera advertencia.

Los dragones y Rompecráneos se habían quedado atónitos, estaba a punto de arrojar su llama cuando la cría de su jinete se había interpuesto, pero eso no era tan importante desviar el disparo o impedirlo era fácil para un dragón como el eso no era importante no lo importante y novedoso era que esa cría había hablado en su lenguaje y lo había entendido como dragones, no como la lengua que los humanos usaban, la reacción de los dragones que se quedaron con la boca abierta no paso desapercibida dejando a sus respectivos jinetes con la duda de que pasaba así que a Hipo no le quedo de otra que explicar que pasaba.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Hipo: **-… y eso fue lo que paso-** comento con su típico sarcasmo y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo (ba un chisme del día a día).

Todos, jinetes y dragones estaban igualmente sorprendidos así que lo que había en el árbol era un dragón (no había dicho que tipo era y Luna no se había dignado a bajar), este dragón y aparentemente el resto conocía la leyenda de tal modo que ahora solo quedaba una duda ¿Por qué le habían dado ese poder a Hipo?

Bueno no lo sabían pero lo averiguarían y lo más importante de todo nadie más aparte de ellos lo sabría, ni siquiera Astrid, esa, había sido una advertencia demasiado clara. Después de dejar bien claro el asunto una segunda duda los invadía ¿Qué clase de dragón era el que estaba en el árbol? Estoico y Bocón suponían que debía ser uno pequeño para que pudiese estar tan bien oculto en el árbol pero lo suficientemente grande para sacar a Hipo del barranco y aunque los adultos quisieran irse a casa no podían sin la nueva amistad, que según el muchacho no tenía hogar.

Valka tenía una idea, pero era imposible según ella ya que aunque muchos dragones pudieran encajar con la descripción se notaría el brillo de color que las escamasemitían aunque estuviera oscuro como en ese momento.

Valka: **-¿porque no bajas amigo? no queremos hacerte daño-** menciono con la voz más dulce que podía tener o dirigir hacia cualquier dragón como de antaño.

Luna se ofendió Hipo no había tenido la decencia de decirles que era hembra, y si se preguntan porque no había huido era porque aunque hubiera otros árboles estos no eran tan frondosos y podrían escucharla y salir volando tampoco la verían pero la superaban en número, contaba con su habilidad en vuelo y camuflaje pero el chisme estaba más interesante y no quería sentir que era la última de su especie, al menos con ese otro Furia… Chimuelo si no mal recordabaasí lo habían llamado no se sentiría tan sola. En fin volviendo a lo importante Luna bajo de un solo salto y le reclamo a Hipo no aclarar que era una hembra, después de todo tenía que hacerse respetar.

Los jinetes y dragones quedaron atónitos y con la boca abierta por segunda vez esa noche, así que para no hacer el cuento largo (y fastidiar a los lectores***5***) Luna acepto pero aclaro que no sería una mascota más y así regresaron a Berk con el manto de la noche y la luna como únicos testigo de la nueva aventura que acababa de comenzar.

%%%%%%%%%%

***Aclaraciones***

***1*See la hermana de Luna es humana.**

***2*al igual que los perros los dragones pueden saber mucho de los demás por su olor.**

***3***_**Dragones: **_**Lengua que hablan los dragones del libro.**

***4*Las capacidades de alguien con ese poder aumentan hasta estar al nivel de un dragón.**

***5*Se explica en el siguiente fic.**

**Y si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho, así que perdón por la tardanza y por las faltas de ortografía (si ven faltas de ortografía díganme si quieren) no sécuándo vuelva a actualizar pero no publicare un capitulo hasta que esté bien hecho porque ustedes los lectores se merecen algo de calidad, y sin más comentarios positivos, negativos, constructivos, destructivos, reviews, jitomatazos, mentadas son recibidos por igual y hasta la próxima.**

**Aquí les dejo el link por si quieren saber que más va a pasar solo junten los espacios**

www . fanfiction s/ 11024680 /1/ El-Viaje-De-Los-Jinetes-Oscuros


End file.
